civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Isham Warren Garrott
|placeofbirth=North Carolina |placeofdeath=Vicksburg, Mississippi |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears=1861–63 |rank=Brigadier General |commands=20th Alabama Infantry Regiment |unit= |battles=American Civil War *Siege of Vicksburg† |awards= |laterwork=Politician }} Isham Warren Garrott (1816 – June 17, 1863) was a brigadier general in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Garrott was killed during the Vicksburg Campaign. Early life Garrott was born in either Anson County or Wake County, North Carolina in 1816. He graduated from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and then studied law. In 1840, he moved to Marion, Alabama where he practiced law. Garrott was a member of the Whig Party and a Mason. Garrott was also an incorporator of the Marion and Alabama River Transportation Company, and President of the Board of Trustees of Howard College. He was elected to the Alabama House of Representatives in 1845 and 1847. Garrott served as an elector for John C. Breckinridge's failed 1860 Presidential Election campaign. Alabama Governor Andrew B. Moore sent Garrott to North Carolina as a commissioner to enlist his home state's aid in joining the secession movement.Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959. Civil War .]] When the Civil War began, Garrott formed the 20th Alabama Infantry Regiment, serving as its colonel. The brigade was stationed in Mobile, Alabama during 1861 and 1862. Garrott's brigade was sent to Mississippi as part of General Edward D. Tracy’s brigade. Garrott took part in the Battle of Port Gibson and the Battle of Champion's Hill. Garrott was killed by a Union sharpshooter on June 17, 1863, shortly before being promoted to Brigadier General. His commission to rank from May 28, 1863, was received at headquarters after his death. According to Warner's footnote, Garrott was buried under the window of a friends {Finny} house in Vicksburg and remains never moved {letter from Garrott's wife}. What happened to Garrott was the following: An Confederate undertaker's list/map of CS burials in Vicksburg was lost-although partically found years later. This list reported a "Colonel Garnet" of the 20th Alabama-although gravesite plot unknown. Apparently Garrott was reburied in Vicksburg Cedar Hill/Confederate Cemetery; however due to misspelling of his surname and incorrect rank-his Generals commission was received after his death-apparently lead to report that his remains were not moved from his first burial place. Thus the NPS listing for Garrott now has his correct rank/surname but no grave number.NPS Listing of CS graves at Vicksburg Ironically a stone marker for him stands in Soldiers Rest Confederate Cemetery, located in the Cedar Hill (Old Vicksburg City) Cemetery.Marion Military Institute Archives: Marion’s Two Confederate Generals (One, Superintendent of The Citadel) Legacy Fort Garrott near Vicksburg was named for him. The fort never fell to the enemy. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. *Web biography Notes External links *Short Web biography for Garrott. Category:1816 births Category:1863 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People from North Carolina Category:People of North Carolina in the American Civil War Category:People of Alabama in the American Civil War Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War de:Isham Warren Garrott